


Who Peed on the Carpet?

by AdventurousLadder



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: I wonder who did it?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Who Peed on the Carpet?

Anne woke up at three in the morning to a knock on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes -well, she tried to- and opened the door to see Katherine looking like she was about to cry.

"So who is it this time?" she said ready to punch someone.

"I found a dog outside. It peed on the carpet and I don't want the others to know." she held up the dog to face her. It was smallish and so white Anne though she was face to face with a furry snowball. Whatever sleepiness she was feeling has left the building and a lightbulb lit up in her head.

"Don't worry. I know just the thing." she went down to the living room to see a small dark circle on the carpet right next to Anna who was on her phone not even noticing anything. "Why are you up?"

"I'm on the floor." she said. "I'm not up."

Anne sighed. "Anyways, if anyone asks, I peed on the floor."

"Gotcha babes." she said returning to browsing on her phone in the dead of night.

Anne looked up the stairs and gave a little thumbs up to Katherine. This distracted her as she tripped over the dog making her let out a little gasp. "Go to the bathroom!" she said as Katherine hurriedly carried to the dog away with her to the bathroom.

Now Anne was alone in cleaning up this mess. _Now I'm the one stuck cleaning dog pee?_ she thought to herself. She did not really know how to clean pee of a carpet so she got a bunch of paper towels and placed it on the pee and stepped on it hoping it would soak anything up. It wasn't, obviously and the little ruckus has awakened Catherine who wanted to see what shenanigans they were up to at three in the morning. She saw Anne stomping on some paper towels and she just sighed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I peed on the carpet." she said looking like a deer in headlights as she tried to pull her pants up as high as she could.

"YOU WHAT?" she said quite loudly. So loud in fact, that it woke Cathy up as well.

"Hey." she asked. "What happened?"

"Anne peed on the floor like an absolute dog." she said.

"Ha!" she said. "You're gonna be in so much trouble when Jane wakes up." she went back to her room laughing "Jane! You're not gonna believe this!". _She's gonna be in so much trouble_ she thought to herself.

"Did you really pee on the carpet?" Catherine asked hoping in some small place in her heart that she has got to be joking.

"No."

"Then why were you pulling your pants up when I caught you?" she asked.

"Why are _you_ looking at my pants? That's hella gay." she said trying to cover her legs.

"That's not the point." she facepalmed. "The bathroom is literally right there." she pointed to the bathroom. It was about three meters from the carpet.

"I ran out of time."

"I can't believe this." she said refusing to believe this. "Anna, you've been here all night, right?"

"Right."

"Did Anne really pee on the carpet?"

"Yeah." she said. Sadly, Catherine could only facepalm so hard and still have a face. "I saw it. Her butt was out and everything." she did some finger guns at Anne. "Nice butt, babes."

"Thank you."

Jane Seymour walked down the stairs with Cathy who was delirious at this point. "You girls are making me age twice as fast!" she said when she saw Catherine and Anne bickering again. "What is the problem here?"

"Anne peed on the carpet." Cathy said pointing at her like a little kid whose best friend said 'shut up'

"I tried to clean it up, though!" she pointed to the sad pile of paper towels on the floor and the vacuum cleaner that was put out for some reason.

"Oh, dear." Jane just sighed. _It is too early for shenanigans_. "Just clean it up." she turned to the rest of them "Why are you all up so early? The sun wouldn't be out for about a couple hours"

They were interrupted by Katherine running down the stairs with a small dog. They all turned to look at her when she caught it and picked it up. "Gotcha!" she said rubbing the dog's head. "So," she looked at Anne. "Someone got out of the bathroom." she cooed patting the dog. Catherine looked at Anne.

"So it may come as a shock to you guys..." she said. "But I actually did not pee on the carpet." Anna let out a fake dramatic gasp and returned to her phone.

"If someone says the phrase 'pee on the carpet' one more time, I will stand up." Anna threatened everyone.

"But Kitty was so scared you guys!" she said. "She was so scared you guys would see the pee and kick him out."

"Her" Katherine said across the living room.

"Kick _her_ out." she continued. "But if _I_ said that I did it, then you cannot kick me out."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Alright." Jane said. "You still are cleaning up this mess. You do know that, right?"

"No." Anne said.

"Well, you are." Jane said looking at the vacuum. "Also, that is the wrong attachment for the vacuum. You're cleaning a carpet, dear, not a window." she turned to Katherine "And to you, young lady-"

"It's okay if you don't want him. But I swear I can take care of her, I think. I know everything's still closed but in the morning I can go if you want but it's again totally fine if you don't want me to." she rambled like a little kid backed into a corner, willing to say anything to avoid being punched.

"No, that's not what I meant." she paused. "We can keep the dog."

"What's her name?" Cathy said turning on the television to escape from this nonsense.

"How about Pea? Like the vegetable? Or Pee? Like the floor?" Anna said before being weakly punched by Anne.

"How about cloudy?" Cathy asked as the news rewind started showing the weather.

The little dog howled and squirmed which made Katherine put her down slowly.

"Little Wolf Girl Child Baby?" Anne asked Katherine as if that was a better name.

"Wolfie!" she said as she chased the dog around the house as she had started running as soon as her paws hit the floor. "Get back here!" she said before scooping her up into her arms.

"I think we can keep 'Wolfie' which I guess is a pretty good name." Jane said. "And as for all of you, you can go back to sleep." then they all groaned like the children that they are and returned to their bedrooms.


End file.
